tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The A-CD Kudley Series: The First Child
The A-CD Kudley Series: The First Child 'is the second movie of the A-CD Kudley Series. Sypnosis Kitty gives birth to George. Transcript *'Kitty: 'Dudley, I have a suprise for you! *'Dudley: 'Where!? *'Kitty: 'It's this sentence. Wait for it. I'm pregnant! *'Dudley: 'Oh my gosh. Just...awesome! *'Kitty: 'Right. I wonder if it's a boy or a girl. *'Dudley: 'I sure hope it's a boy. *'Kitty: 'I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. *'Dudley: 'Hey wait a sec, we should have a baby shower *'Kitty: 'I'd say in two months. months later, there's a baby shower *'Keswick: 'I brought a new crib for the baby. *'Kitty: 'How thoughful of you, Keswick! *'The Chief: 'I brought some clothes, I hope it's a girl because they're all pink. *'Kitty: 'It better be... *'The Chief: 'It's true, because I didn't spent $80 on nothing. Maria walks in *'Kitty: 'Maria, glad to see you here! *'Maria: 'So, wait, what is this for again. *'Kitty: 'The new baby. If it's a boy, i'll name him Robert *'Maria: 'What about George *'Kitty: 'I actually like that name better! *'Dudley: 'When will the baby come? *'Kitty: 'The doctor said in 7 months. *'Dudley: 'Aw, 7 months later. *'Kitty: 'All you need to do is be patient. *'Dudley: 'Fine. the Wolf walks in *'Drago: 'I have a suprise for you! *'Dudley: 'Wait, who are you again? *'Drago: 'Drago the Wolf. *'Dudley: 'Oh. *'Drago: 'Anyway, I got some pacifiers, bottles, and 2 ton of diapers. Luckily, they were on sale. *'Dudley: I don't think we'll ever have to get diapers. *'Kitty: '''Thanks, Drago! *'Drago: 'No problem! months later. The baby is coming! *'Kitty: 'Dudley! *'Dudley: 'Yes, Kitty? *'Kitty: 'I think the baby is coming. Ow. rushes Kitty to the hospital *'Dudley: 'NURSE! WE NEED A NURSE! *'Nurse: 'I'm available. *'Dudley: 'Whew. little while later... *'Nurse: 'According to this sonogram, the baby is healthy. *'Dudley: 'Good. *'Kitty: 'Meet me in one hour, okay? *'Dudley: 'Ok. I love you *'Kitty: 'I love you too. hour later *'Dudley: 'I finally finished the novel I was reading. Hey, wait a sec, it's been an hour. Time to go check on Kitty! into room. Kitty has a baby in her arms *'Dudley: 'Oh my. Is it a boy or a girl? *'Kitty: 'It's a boy. *'Dudley: 'What should we name him? *'Kitty: 'How 'bout... George, the name Maria wanted to name him. *'Dudley: 'Good idea. *'Nurse: 'Congratulations Mr. Puppy, you are now a father. *'Dudley: 'Yay! days later, they arrive home *'Kitty: 'Boy, the crib Keswick got is pretty big. yawns and falls asleep *'Dudley: 'Wow, he's so cute. *'Kitty: 'Absolutely. next day, Kitty brings George to T.U.F.F. *'Dudley: 'HEY T.U.F.F.! *'Kitty: 'Dudley, calm down. You don't want George to cry, do you? *'Dudley: 'No. *'Kitty: 'Everyone, it's a boy! *'Chief: 'I sure hope I still have my receipt. *'Keswick: 'I want to h-hold him! *'Kitty: 'Sure. touches his nose *'Keswick: 'Haha he's funny! Kitty the baby. Suddenly, Agent W gets intel that Snaptrap is going to rob a bank *'Snaptrap: 'Attention T.U.F.F. Agents! I will... aw, that's a cute baby you have their Kitty. I change my mind about robbing a bank. *'Dudley: 'Good. does an action-pose ''The End! Triva * Random characters from around this wiki appear in this fanfic, including Agent Maria and Drago The Wolf. * The nurse is the same one from Kudley: The Birth Of Twins. Category:Fan fiction